


Be A Lan* (longer version)

by karadin



Category: Mulan (1998), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Parody, Satire, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Be A Lan* (longer version)

Eh, I couldn’t help it - k

Let's get down to sigils, to defeat the Wens  
Did Sects send me slackers when I need Shots at Suns?  
You're the sorriest students I’ve ever met  
But before Teacher Qiren’s through  
Disciple, he’ll make a LAN out of you

Zewu Jun and Lan Wangji, our young Jades are Twin  
Try hard to emulate them, you are sure to win  
Or fall into the Burial Mounds to rot  
like MengYao go plot a coup  
That’s not how I’d make a LAN out of you

_Huaisang_

I'm never gonna recover my porn  
Say goodbye to Da-ge who knew me  
Boy, I’ll have to learn quick to play the fool

_Wei Wuxian_

Lan Zhan’s so beautiful and strong  
I wish he’d find a way to say he likes me

_Jiang Cheng_

If I hear that song again I’ll break his legs

Be a LAN  
We must be in bed by exactly nine o clock  
Be a LAN  
Eat only the most tasteless food  
Be a LAN  
Stand on our hands writing rules all day long  
Now you know why JingYi has an attitude

Our enemy has changed now, the Jin Sect's on top  
So many surprises, see Wei Wuxian bodyswap  
Lan Wangji might finally use his words  
Guangyao will finally get his due  
Disciple, have I made a LAN out of you?

Be a LAN  
We must be in bed by exactly nine o clock  
Be a LAN  
Eat only the most tasteless food  
Be a LAN  
Bathe in the Cold Pond all day long  
You'd do it if you lived with the Twin Jades too 


End file.
